Three Adults Play
by Kaede Ichimaru
Summary: Longest fanfiction i've ever written..


I DO NOT own Tales of Destiny, Vesperia, or Graces, just the story~ Stahn, Yuri, and Asbel, along with their games belong to Namco Bandai~

It was a lovely day, in which the flowers were blooming, swords were clanging, and the sun was beaming down. Three adults by the names of, Yuri Lowell, Stahn Aileron, and Asbel Lhant, were battling. "You're not half bad!" Yuri shouted out to Asbel and Stahn. "Neither are you!" Asbel shouted back. "But I'm better~" Stahn says as he smirks. "We'll see about that!" Yuri shouts out again. "Woah there! Careful to where you aim that sword!" Stahn shouts a little. "Sorry!" Asbel apologizes. "yeah, we don't want a hurt Stahn here" Yuri says calmly. "Very funny... Why don't you pay more attention to take care of yourself.. Ha!" Stahn says as he attacks Yuri, but Yuri blocks the attack. "Don't forget about me!" Asbel shouts as he attacks and all three swords are locked together. "..Not bad" Leon says to the three. Stahn laughs and pushes his sword forward trying to overbalance both of them. Asbel growls and Yuri tries the same tactic pushing both of them back. "Woah!" Asbel stumbled back lightly throwing his guard off. "Come on, Asbel, don't disappoint me there!" he laughs and then adds: "It won't be fun if you fall so quickly!" he says quickly trying to dodge Yuri's attacks. However as Asbel gets up Yuri points his sword to Asbel's neck. "You're out". Yuri says plainly. "Damnit!" Asbel swears and goes off to the side of the field. "Oooh, Yuri, were you afraid he'd come back for you..? Hehe, well, i'm still here!" Stahn says as he rushes towards Yuri. "Na, I'm not afraid of anything!" he states. Stahn nods and says: "I know" as he quickly attacks once from above then, canceling the attack half way in the air, he slashes horizontally aiming a little lower. Yuri gasps and blocks the attack quickly. However, Stahn smirks and steps back to figure out another way to break into Yuri's defense, and gets ready to guard if necessary. Yuri yells lightly and runs at Stahn with blinding speed and slashes a lot. "Let's finish this! O brilliant blade of coldest steel, rend the infinite darkness, and crush my enemies to nothing! Savage Wolf Fury!" Yuri says as he slashes even more.  
"Not...fair..." Stahn says in pain. "Still not good enough!" Yuri says smirking. Asbel is shocked and in awe. "I'd have won if i had used a skill too.." he says in disappointment. "Maybe" Yuri says casually and Stahn shrugs. "..Still weak, you stupid hick!" Leon says who is obviously upset at his companion. "..that was cold" Yuri says who didn't like what Leon said to Stahn. "he's always like this... i'm used to it." Stahn says as hes getting up and says another thing. "... And it's actually your fault Yuri I'll never forgive you." Stahn says jokingly. "Sure" Yuri says while laughing. Asbel smirks as he catches an idea and says. "Hey Guys" Asbel says. "Hm?" Stahn says questionly and Yuri just looks over. "Since Stahn's the loser i have a nice idea" He says still smirking. Stahn protests and says something to show he doesn't like the fact of what Asbel says. Aaaawww... I don't think since it involves me being the loser, it'll be a good idea. nu-uh. .. And actually, you're the loser..." Stahn says. "look, i maybe the first one to lose, but you still lost" Asbel says calmly. "Your both losers now shut up, i wanna hear what he's got to say" Yuri says. Stahn keeps quiet and Asbel grabs Yuri's arm and whispers. "Lets have our way with him" Asbel says in a perverted tone. Yuri smirks and says. "Not a bad idea" he also says it in a perverted tone. "You know, ... Asbel lost before me so.. he kinda loses twice so... what are you two planning?! and why me?!" Stahn shouts and he sounds kinda worried. "You'll see" Yuri says in the same tone and Asbel smirks. "Fine..." Stahn says sighing. "follow us, i know a quiet place for us to go to" Yuri says as he and Asbel begin to walk away. "Why a quiet place...?" Stahn asks. "Because we said so" Asbel adds. "I still think you're the loser here kiddo..." he says as he walks along with them. They walk up to an abandoned house and once they go in they see a nice comfy bed that could hold about possibly three people in it along with a fire place tucked in the corner. " ... Nice place you've got there.." Stahn says while looking around a little. "It's not really mine, but me and Asbel share it I guess" Yuri says taking off his boots. ".. Okay.. So. What are we doing here..?" Stahn asks kindly.  
"Well" Asbel says cutely. "Well?" Stahn says confused. "You're ours for the night" Yuri says while smirking. Stahn stares at them for a minute blinking a lot, then finally realizes what Yuri men't and Gasps. "N-No way!" He says majorly surprised. "Yes way" Asbel says in a perverted tone. "Ugh...That's gross guys..." Stahn says as he steps back only to realize hes backing into the house even more. "Too bad" Yuri says in the same tone and he and Asbel smirk. "... Ugh...No way... Don't even come close... I.. That's not fair!" Stahn shouts. "Your ours" Asbel says walking closer to Stahn along with Yuri. "P-Please guys! S-Stay back!" Stahn shouts obviously scared. "Don't be scared Stahn, we won't hurt you" Yuri says trying to sooth Stahn but making little progress. "Stay back!" he shouts again. "Aw come on Stahn! Again we won't hurt you..We promise" Asbel says trying to sooth Stahn too. "I-I.." Stahn says while being pushed up against the wall. "It'll be okay" Yuri says while he is behind Stahn and Asbel is in front of him. "Don't worry" Asbel says and then kisses Stahn's lips while Yuri kisses Stahn's neck. Stahn moans in the kiss as Yuri is trying his best to keep him calm. Yuri smiles while kissing Stahn's neck and Asbel works on trying to get Stahn's armor off. Stahn breaks the kiss. "W-what are you-?!" he says surprised at Asbel's actions. "Shhhh, it'll be okay" Yuri says as he turns Stahn's head to face him and kisses him. Stahn moans again in the kiss and Asbel finally takes of Stahn's top armor, trying to remove his shirt. Stahn tries to stop Asbel from taking off his shirt, but its no use, Because Yuri grabs his arms and holds them above his head. "Don't be stubborn Stahn, just relax, okay?" Yuri says quietly. Asbel finally wins over struggling to take of Stahn's shirt and completely takes it off. "G-Guys.." Stahn says softly. "Your so cute Stahn" Yuri says while smiling. "You got that right!" Asbel says smiling as well. Stahn blushes a little and relaxes. "There we go, that's much better" Asbel says and lightly kisses Stahn. Stahn moans in the kiss and Yuri has the idea to pinch Stahn's nipple. Stahn moans louder then he did before, and it amuses Asbel and Yuri. "Now that was adorable" Yuri smirks as he says that. "I know! I gotta hear it again!" Asbel says as he pinches Stahn's other nipple. Stahn moans as loud as he did before and Yuri can't help but smile. Asbel smiles too and licks the nipple that he pinched and Yuri pinches the nipple he pinched. Stahn had no other choice, but to give into the pleasure he was given and moaned loudly. "Do you like what we're doing, Stahn?" Yuri says in a soft tone. "A-ah..Y-yes!" Stahn says as he moans. "Good! I'm glad you do like it" Asbel says as he sucks on Stahn's nipple, causing him to moan loudly. Yuri kisses Stahn's lips and Asbel begins to remove Stahn's pants. "Nice move Asbel!" Yuri says quite excitedly. "Thanks Yuri" Asbel says in a perverted tone, which causes Stahn to blush. "Man you are adorable when you blush!" Yuri says whose smiling like a retard. "A-ah.." Stahn says but then feels Asbel remove his pants and underwear. "W-woahhhh! H-he so..big!" Asbel says with a red face. "Yeah, he is" Yuri says as he lightly grabs a hold of their new prize. "D-Don't touch it!" Stahn says as hes VERY embarrassed. "Relax! its not like we're going to hurt you" Asbel says as Yuri strokes Stahn's erection. Stahn moans louder then ever has. "Man, hes hard~" Yuri says as he strokes a little faster. "A-Ah~!" Stahn is clearly almost close to climax. "Already? can't ya hold it in a little more?" Asbel says. "I-I don't know!" Stahn says as his climax is quickly arriving. "Come on hold it in, I just started" Yuri says trying to not make Stahn climax right away. "I-I can't hold it! A-Ah~!" Stahn's climax had finally arrived and the warm, sticky, white mass came out all over Asbel's hands and face. "Ha-ha! Nice shot" Yuri says laughing at Asbel. "Ha-ha...very funny Yuri!" Asbel shouts lightly and licks the sticky mass off of his fingers. Stahn pants and hes still in the aftermath of his climax. "Now the real fun begins~" Yuri says while licking his lips and lightly puts his fingers in Stahn's mouth, wanting him to suck on them until they are wet enough. "Oohhh~ i know what your going for Yuri!" Asbel says as Stahn sucks on Yuri's fingers. Once Stahn finishes sucking on Yuri's fingers, he pulls them out of Stahn's mouth and puts one finger at the entrance of his ass. "D-Don't put it inside Yuri!" Stahn yells and it sounds like hes scared that it'll hurt. "Don't worry, it'll hurt for a second, then the pain will go away" Asbel says as he kisses Stahn's lips and Yuri pushes one finger inside of him. Stahn moans in pain as it was pushed in. "Relax Stahn, relax! If you don't it'll hurt more" Yuri says as Stahn tries to calm down. When Stahn finally calms down, Yuri begins to lightly push a second finger in. "A-Ah! i-it hurts!" Stahn yells out. Asbel sighs and licks the tip of Stahn's erection. Stahn is moaning mostly in pleasure now, because he is completely relaxed and Yuri pushes his fingers in and out of him. After a minute or two, Yuri pulls his fingers out and Stahn moans saddly. "Don't worry..I'll give you something better~" Asbel says as he takes out his own erection. Stahn blushes and waits until Asbel is completely ready, however, Yuri turns Stahn around and puts him on his hands and knees. "This..will be fun~" Asbel says as he begins to push into Stahn. Stahn moans loudly and he notices Yuri pulled out his erection, and he gets the idea to suck on it. Yuri moans and Asbel fully pushes into Stahn and Stahn moans too. Asbel begins to push in and out of Stahn and moans loudly as he does so. "M-Man, he's tight..!" Asbel says as he closes one of his eyes. "H-He's not half bad with is mouth either...!" Yuri says as he moans a little louder. Stahn picks up speed in his sucking and causes Yuri to throw his head back and moan loudly. Asbel picks up speed and pounds a little harder into Stahn causing him to moan louder. They are all quickly nearing their climaxes and Stahn stops sucking Yuri's erection and strokes quickly and Asbel goes faster and hits Stahn's sweet spot for the last time and all three of them climax at the same time. Asbel came inside of Stahn by mistake, and Yuri came all over Stahn's face. "M-man..that was amazing~" Yuri says as he falls onto the bed. "You can say that again~" Asbel says as he does the same. Stahn crawls onto the bed in between them and they all cuddle up and Yuri covers each other up. "Best..night..ever~" Stahn says as he falls into a dreamless sleep, followed behind Yuri and Asbel, they all rested peacefully and from that day forward, they were lovers.

OH MY GOD, THAT WAS SEXY WASN'T IT GUYS?! 3  
Yuri: ...i think i'm going to puke..  
Asbel: ...ew...  
Stahn: NEVER AGAIN!  
Too bad!, anyway~ i hope you all enjoyed that! longest fanfiction I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! :DDD I'm so proud of it~ hope you liked it!


End file.
